Like in my dreams.
by Sabrina2000
Summary: Misty leves Ash for whatshes, but not what she knows


Just like in my Dream.

Disclamer: I do not own Poke'mon nor any of the characters, I only own the story. Nintendo and big companies and people own poke'mon.

This is in Mistys point of view (P. O. V.)

****

I have a dream every night it's always the same but there is one thing that is the best part, Ash and I are together, hand in hand, it's just so perfect. We would dance all night long somewhere, I can't remember though. But my dream will never come true because I gave up Ash, for what I saw not for what I knew.

I look outside and call out his name. But all I hear is an echo off the glass of my window. I remember when we where the best of friends. Traveling everyday side by side, it was the best times of my life, even though we argued, I still loved to be around him. But those times are all gone now. I can't see his smiling face, his messy hair or his eyes ever again. And all along the time I was with him I always thought he hated me. If I knew how he felt, I would have had told him earlier, but the words came to late. I shed a tear every time I hear his name now. My sisters and friends are here trying to cheer me up everyday. For that I thank them but that will never replace him, that will never replace my Ash.

~Flashback~

"Oh Ash have you gotten us lost again?" I yelled at him.

"Well you see we are um, right about, um, somewhere on the map though." Ash tried to say as sweat came down his cute little face. 

"Ash Ketchum, you get us out of this forest and I mean now, I don't want to see any more bugs today or ever!" I yelled.

~End of Flashback~

If only I didn't say those words that made him feel this bad, if only. Was it true that if I would have had told him earlier, if I would had told him I love him earlier, I'd have him in my arms right now? I should have but it's to late now. I don't get any other chances to try again. I lost the one I loved so deeply for what I heard, not what I knew. Why couldn't I say those three little words to him? 

It's almost time for the dance, I thought to myself. I got up without waking up Togepi and picked up my mirror, I looked at myself, I was so pale and wet from all my tears. I thought to myself, Ash would want me to look good but he hates me and he'll never see me again, so I walked down stairs to get my hair done by my sisters. I walked slowly downstairs and began to cry more. Daisy walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder and told me it would be o.k., and I went to the table and started to think.

~Flashback~

After we finally got tired of walking we decided to set up camp. I sat in my sleeping bag looking at Ash and his messy hair. The thought of that made me smile.

"So um, what's for dinner Brock?" I asked.

"Some soup and sandwiches." he responded. I smiled back at him and walked over to where Ash was sitting. I then asked him, "May I sit here?" He seemed very upset, so I decided just to sit there. "What's the matter Ash, you seem so not yourself tonight?" I asked.

"Nothing Misty." He responded. Of coarse I didn't believe him so I moved and sat in front of him. I looked into his eyes. He looked into mine. I could see he was in pain and agony. He them hung his head down. I wanted to know what made him so upset, but knowing Ash he was stubborn. I stood up and said quietly to him, "You are so stubborn Ash." He looked up at me and said nothing. Then he hung his head back down. I walked to Brock and got my dinner and Ash's. I walked back over to Ash and gave him his dinner. "No thanks Misty." He said pushing it away. "Now Ash you have to eat, now take it." I said persuading him to eat. He stood up and walked out into the woods and said, "Come on Pikachu." So Pikachu followed right behind him. "I'm going to see what's up with Ash." I said to Brock. "Be careful." he said as I ran of into the woods. I left Togepi with Brock for my reasons. I ran as fast as my heart could run. I found Ash sitting on a beach shore with another girl, holding her hand. She looked almost perfect. I began to cry. I tried to be silent as I was spying on them to see what they were saying. I heard something that I cried about, "I just don't like her, she's so mean to me." I knew Ash had said it. I ran back to camp and told Brock I was leaving. He kept trying to stop me but I kept running and running. Nothing had hurt my heart more. It felt as if a knife went through my heart. I put Togepi in my backpack to run faster. I fell on the ground after a while and I began to cry. 

~End of Flashback~

Finally I made it back to Cerulean two days later. I told my sister's what had happened. It has been now two days since I left Ash and there was a dance back in Pallet Town that my sisters want me to go to, so I can find a friend to get my mind off of Ash, but no one could replace my Ash, never. My sisters really wanted me to go, so I am. That's what I'm getting ready for now. 

I got ready and was in Pallet about two hours later. My sisters did my hair up real nice. I tried to smile when I went in the building where the dance was being held. I looked around and saw Tracey. I waved to him and he waved back. I also saw Professor Oak, and several other people I knew. Suddenly Ash's mom walked up to me and asked, "Why did you leave Ash?" I turned and looked at her. I said, "About two days ago I saw him and um, uh another girl with him on the beach together. He said something about me, he said I just don't like her, she's so mean to me, and I just ran off, he really hurt me."

"I'm sorry that Ash did that to you but um, that girl was um." But before Mrs. Ketchum could finish someone broke in the window and said,

"Prepare for trouble,"

"Make it double,"

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight,"

"Meowth that's right!"

I opened my mallet and took out Staryu's poke'ball and called him out. I said, "Staryu bubblebeam." And then Team Rocket said, "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light." The crowd clapped for me and they finally died down. The dance was back on and everyone started dancing again. I wish I was there dancing with someone, preferably Ash. "Oh, yeah I didn't get to finish, that was Ash's cousin, Alexia." Mrs. Ketchum said. I was shocked, I thought to myself, she was Ash's cousin! I broke down on the floor and stood back up and ran outside. I sat outside on the deck by the building. I cried my heart out. I wish I had told him earlier. Now I know he didn't like that girl, but he still hated me because that was what he said. I looked out to the moon and said quietly to the moon, "Ash I hope your looking at the moon too." I began to cry more. I would do almost anything to get him back now. But I didn't need to anything now because Ash was standing right behind me. He smiled and gave me a rose. I stood up and hugged him and said, "I'm so sorry." He said into my ear, "I love you Misty, no one else." I smiled and I cried, not for losing him, but for happiness. I kissed his head and then said, "I love you too." We walked back into the dance room, hand in hand, and started dancing all through the night. Just like in my dream. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

**__**

The End

How did you like or did you hate, please review and if it's going to be mean, don't curse. Please.

Thanks a lot,

~Sabrina2000~

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) 

or

:( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( 


End file.
